Singing is Such Sweet Sorrow
by CharcoalSama
Summary: What happens when Kagome brings a boom box back? And something's wrong with the gang... R'n'R, or else!


Singing is Such Sweet Sorrow (AKA SSSS)

Kagome grinned. There was nothing better than imagining her friends' reactions to the new technology that she brought with her from the future, and this was going to be good. Her mom wouldn't let her take the laptop, so she was stuck bringing something portable and easy to use, not to mention cheap to replace. She put the batteries in, stuck the headset in her backpack, and jumped into the well.

Souta looked around just as she left, the blue aura of time-travel still lingering. "I don't know about you, Buyou, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea to bring a boom box. Inuyasha might get a bad idea." The cat meowed in agreement, and they shook their heads.

In Sengoku Jidai, Kagome was trying to yank her bag out of the collapsing well. It was much harder than usual, thanks to the large piece of technology in her front pocket. The yellow bag bulged with her school work, food including Shippou's chocolates and Inuyasha's ramen, and spare clothes. She could always count on Kaede to give her some priestess clothes in a fix, but she prefered the short skirt and sweater of her school uniform. Unless she was around certain perverts, it was perfectly fine.

"Kagomechan, need a hand?" Sango called from outside the well. The miko started. She was used to Inuyasha waiting near the well. Not that it really mattered. She sighed. He was such an idiot.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Sangochan!" The weight lifted off of her hands, she climbed out easily from the months of practice. The taijiya stood there, her arms trembling under the bag.

"How do you carry this thing?" she asked, putting it on the ground with a THUD. "It's easily heavier than most of the things that demon slayers used in the village for training."

"Well, I do need to study, and Inuyasha and Shippou are always asking constantly for more and more food, and then my clothes keep getting ripped..." Sango shook her head warily, and began to walk back to the village.

In the village, Miroku and Shippou were both waiting for the girls with downcast expressions. "What is it?" they asked, looking at the boys. "It can't be anything too bad... Oh, wait, Inuyasha's not around, so it could be anything."

"Kouga's here," the kitsune said, hopping from the houshi's shoulder to Kagome's. "And Inuyasha wanted to pick a fight with him."

"Yes, something about 'Kagome ain't your woman! And I didn't lose her!' to be exact," Miroku said solemnly. His staff jingled as he saw a familiar dust cloud move away. "Looks like he's gone, for now."

Inuyasha walked up, an overly visable vein on his forehead. "That damn wolf!" he yelled. "What the _hell_ does he think he is, calling Kagome his woman--" He noticed a certain miko standing next to the houshi and taijiya, not exactly looking pleased.

"I was going to give you something, but that does it!" she shouted. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

THUD CRASH BOOM

"That's for calling Kouga names, and not being there when I came back, just when I said I would!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had hastily backed away, knowing better then to get caught in the fights of their friends. The houshi was the first to speak while the hanyou lay unconscious in a hole approximately twenty feet deep. "So... Kagomesama. You said you had something to give us."

Her face brightened. "Oh, yes!" she said, clapping her hands in excitement. "I brought something from the future!"

Shippou frowned. "A new type of chocolate?" he asked. "I liked the stuff already."

"No, no, something better!" The other four--Inuyasha was awake-- stared. Better than chocolate? "Yes, I brought... This!" She brought out her boom box with a flourish. Inuyasha reached out, poking it with the end of his sheath.

"What is this?" he asked. "It's not human, and it's definately not demon, or alive, for that matter."

"Look at all the glass!" Sango said. "It must be worth a lot of money, to have so much glass on one thing. In so many different colors, too."

"It's a boom box," Kagome explained. "If you turn it on, like this..." she pressed the ON button "...then it can play music!" The villagers and her friends croweded around the machine as it played a CD she had left in it. The music suddenly began to sputter, and die.

"So... If it's called a "boom box" does it explode when it stops?" a certain hanyou asked, narrowing his eyes at it. The villagers and Shippou moved away about twenty yards.

Kagome "hmphed". "No, it just refers to how loud it goes. When some people play it really loud, it makes a booming noise from the beat. Now, where did those batteries go... Oh, drat, I must have dropped them." She walked off toward the forest, the machine in her hands. Her friends followed her, looking puzzled. The villagers, used to such displays of strangeness, shook their heads, and went back to their usual chores.

The miko slumped back against the well, her box next to her. _I must have left them back home,_ she thought. _But I had promised Inuyasha I wouldn't go back for at least a week._ She sighed, and placed the bottle with the jewel shards on the boom box as she took out the batteries and dumped them down the well. _I'll clean those up later._

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha called. "What're you going to do with the 'box boom?' It stopped working, right?" For his observation, he was awarded a large hole in the ground.

"It's FINE!" As if to prove her right, the music began to start up again, louder than ever. The friends sat back to listen to the music.

Suddenly, a large BOOM issued itself from the machine, driving all five of them back. Inuyasha jumped up, cursing. "What the Hell did that..." A familiar tune began to play. Kagome sat up on her hands, smiling at the song. Her mother had sung it to her when she was little, saying that it was magical.

Of course, then she noticed something was wrong with Inuyasha. He was desperately trying to hold his mouth shut with one hand, his eyebrows furrowed over widened eyes. The miko took a guess as to why, and began to laugh.

Then, the hanyou began to sing.


End file.
